Accidental
by AudreyHope
Summary: Post Deathly Hallows. Everything that happened in DH is true, except for Fred dying & Hermione's relationship with Ron.    This revolves around Hermione & Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Draco was pacing back and forth in his room, trying to figure out what to do about the letters. For the past month, letters kept arriving to his house by mistake. Again and again, Draco Malfoy yelled at the idiotic owl for the mistake. Each letter was either addressed to Harry Potter, or Ron Weasley. They were always signed in the familiar cursive signature of Hermione Granger. Draco glanced at the pile of letters sitting on his desk, when he heard a tap at the window. Draco turned around and saw the barn owl pecking at his window, another letter with cursive writing on the front was held in its beak.

"No!" Draco yelled at the owl as he opened his window and swatted at the bird. "Wrong person, you bloody fool," Draco tried to shoo the barn owl away, but she flew over his arms and into his room, dropping another letter onto the stack and the owl perched herself on his four post bed. Draco groaned and glared at the owl. The owl began picking at it's feathers as Draco looked at the newest addition, which was just a parchment with the a few words scrawled on it.  
'Dear Ron, Meet me in Hogsmeade as soon as you read this,  
Hermione'

Draco sighed and ran over to Granger's owl and swatted at it again. "Get out of my house you bloody bird." The owl screeched and took flight, soaring out of his bedroom window and beyond sight.

After slamming his window shut, Draco sat down on his bed and groaned. He ran his fingers through his pale blonde hair and looked over at the letters once more. Obviously he couldn't trust the owl to deliver all these letters back to Hermione, or to Harry and Ron themselves. The only way to fix this problem was to find a way to deliver them to Hermione herself. "Perfect," Draco mumbled to himself as he stood up. He walked over to his desk and grabbed the letters by the handful, and began shoving them into his inner robe pockets. He looked into the mirror and quickly fixed his hair before grabbing his wand and with a large crack, apparating in Hogsmeade. After the near suffocation feeling faded away, Draco looked around.

He was in the middle of the streets of Hogsmeade, which was as busy as ever. The streets where flooded with people all heading in and out of shops all around. How in the bloody hell was he suppose to find Granger? Draco began making his way down the streets, glancing at crowds of witches and wizards, and peeking into shops. Finally he spotted Hermione sitting in the Three Broomsticks, sipping from a butter beer glancing at the clock.

Suddenly Draco felt alarmingly uneasy. He hadn't seen Hermione in so long, she seemed to have a different appearance then he remembered. Draco blinked once and shook his head. He pushed the door open and made his way to her table. Only with a slight hesitation, he tapped lightly on her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hermione was reading a muggle magazine when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She expected to see Ron when she turned her head, but her anticipating smile turned into a frown when she saw that it was Draco Malfoy. She looked at him without responding for a few seconds. He looked different, more mature in the face, and he looked, well, handsome.

Draco smirked at her, "Hello, Granger." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She said his name with distaste. Draco held out a pack of envelopes held together by a neatly tied string. Hermione stared at them for a few seconds before recognizing them. She snatched them out of his hand, a bit irked.

"Why do you have these?" She glared at him. He was _not _supposed to have these.

"Your bloody owl kept bringing them to me, and not your _friends."_ He explained quickly, annoyed. He expected her to be grateful. After all, he didn't have to bring them.

"You didn't read them, did you?" Hermione eyed him suspiciously. Draco scoffed.

"Honestly Granger, I do have morals." Hermione sighed and put the envelopes on the table.

"Well," She sucked in a deep breath, "thank you for bringing them.." Draco grinned at her. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze. Draco found pleasure in making her squirm, so he has an idea. He sat in the chair on the other side of the table. Hermione sighed.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, wishing he would leave her be.

"Sitting, obviously." Draco leaned back in the chair, grinning at her. He snapped his fingers and had someone bring him a Butterbeer to the table.

"A Butterbeer? Really, D-Malfoy?" He raised an eyebrow at her, noticing how she almost called him by his proper name.

With her elbow on the table, Hermione puts her chin on her palm, watching Draco drink his Butterbeer.

"Want a sip?" He asked, pushing the Butterbeer towards her. Hermione hesitated before answering, "Sure.." She took a sip of it, and then she pushed it back towards him.

"Thanks." She said, quietly. She was confused. Draco was being quite civil towards her. It was new.

He finished his Butterbeer, and Hermione stood up, grabbing the envelopes. Draco looked at her for a few seconds before standing up also. He smiled at her and holds his hand out. Hermione looked at his hand then up at him.

"You're supposed to shake it." Draco explained, chuckling. Hermione smiled.

"I know." She pushed her chair in the table.

"Goodbye, Malfoy." She waved slightly before disappearing out of The Three Broomsticks.

Draco chuckled, amused. He was going to have to see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco watched as Hermione walked out of the three Broomsticks with a smirk on his face. Realizing he was still standing, he quickly slid his empty butter beer glass over and left. Draco made his way back down the streets of Hogsmeade, which were less crowded as everyone was now heading inside to escape the growing chill as the sun begins to set. Draco found no interest in the makeshift hubs, candy stores, or usual hangout spots. Which another loud crack, Draco disapperated back to the Malfoy Manor. Draco found himself in the large living room, standing next to the old fireplace, which was now popping lazily as the fire burned the logs the always restocked on their own. Draco watched the flames of the fire as embers rose in the smoke before dying out. A firm hand was placed on his shoulder and Draco looked 's father, Lucius Malfoy, stood there with his head held high, his blue eyes piercing Draco as always, and his gloved hand on Draco's shoulder. "There you are Draco," Lucius said with his monotone voice. Draco shrugged his father's hand off and turned to face him. "I went out," Draco said as he stood straight, trying to be as tall as his father, but failing. "I noticed, though I am surprised, for you haven't left the house much so I am curious. Where was it you went?" Lucius said as he walked over to the throne-like chair in the corner of the room. Lucius sat down and watched as his son turned to examine the flames again. "Nowhere special, I just went to Borgin and Burkes to see if they had anything new," Draco hoped his father wouldn't spot the lie in his voice. Lucius Malfoy's eyes narrowed and Draco knew he slipped up."Oh did you now? Well that's curious, as to how I just came back from Borgin and Burke's, and failed to see you anywhere in the store or Knockturn Alley for that matter." Draco closed his eyes then clenched and unclenched his fists. "So now I'm really curious as to why in the world anywhere you went was important enough that you chose to lie to me, Draco?" He looked at his son expectantly, looking for any sign of another sighed and decided it was best to tell the truth, well half of the truth at least. "I went down to the Three Broomsticks for a butter beer, that's all." Draco's father considered this for a moment before asking, "Is that all? Did you meet with anyone?" Lucius asked as he glanced out the window with no interest. "No," Draco answered to quickly and his father turned slowly to look at him once more."Tell me Draco, who where you meeting with?" Lucius smiled unkindly and raised an eyebrow as his son dared not to make eye contact. "No one, really." Draco knew his father would never approve of him talking to a muggle born outside of school, it could start rumors about being blood traitors, which wasn't that bad in Draco's point of view, but to his father it was one of the worst titles that could be given to any respectable wizard yet."Then tell me why you refuse to look me in the eye and your upper lip is beginning to sweat. Both are undeniable signs of lying my son. You really should know better. So I'll ask you once more, who did you meet with?"Draco rubbed the back of his neck and met his father's gaze. "Granger," he said quietly. Lucius thought for a moment before the face of a young witch popped into his mind, and paired along with the face is the status; muggle Malfoy stiffened in his seat. "You were hanging around Hogsmeade with a mud blood?" He practically spat the last word as his face twisted with revulsion. Draco felt an anger rush through him that took over and surprised him. "Don't call her that." Draco hissed at his father."That's what she is, though isn't she? Born from muggles, blood tinted with their filth?" Lucius shot back, still not hiding his distaste. "Well yes, she's a muggle born, but she's the best witch that's been in my year that I know of." Draco had no idea why he was defending her, if it where anyone else he wouldn't have cared, but something about anyone- even his father insulting Granger picked at the back and Draco's mind."Brilliant or not, she is nothing more than a mud blood and you shouldn't even bother looking her way let alone meeting with her," Draco's father rose from his seat to stare down at his son."I can talk with who I want," Draco frowned up at his father, his forehead creasing. "I forbid you to speak with a mud blood," Lucius growled at his son, "Is that clear?""You can't do that," Draco took a step toward him, proving that he's not afraid of a challenge. "Oh yes I can Draco. Am I clear?" This time Lucius said his words with such a force Draco almost flinched away. Draco stood his ground for a few silent minutes before stepping back and muttering a yes. He didn't like it, but he knew it was better to agree with her father then to continue the argument. "Good," Malfoy smiled with a triumph before leaving the room and heading watched as his father left, and slumped down against the wall. As he sat on the floor, he felt the anger beginning to melt away. "What is wrong with me?" Draco muttered to himself. All he had to do was tell him about the letters and his father would have nodded and left. Just like that. However, Draco couldn't figure out why he didn' out of the window, he watched as the sun finished setting, casting shades of blue, pink, and purple across the newly night sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione dropped the letters by her place, and then apparated to the Burrow. Ron was outside, just sitting. She walked up to him, smiling. Ron heard footsteps and looked up. He smiled. "Hermione…" She sat beside him."

"So, what are you doing out here by yourself, Ron?" Hermione asked, looking at him. He shrugged and smiled. He had a stick in his hand and was drawing circles in the dirt with it. "It's quiet out here, unlike inside. Mum has been yelling at Fred for quite some time. For what reason, I haven't a clue." Hermione nodded.

"That's understandable" She replied as she nodded. Ron nodded with her. "So, what have you been up to?" He asked her.

"Oh, well, I went to the Three Broomsticks…" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"You did?" Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I actually had sent you a letter for you to meet me there, but Draco showed up instead." Ron looked at her oddly.

"What?"

"You called him by his first name." He made a face. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, he had received all the letters I've been sending, so he brought them to me at the Three Broomsticks." Ron nodded slowly.

"Don't hang around Malfoy." Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why can't I?" Hermione asked him. She wasn't sure why she did though.

"Why? Because he isn't one to hang around with. He's not your friend, nor will he ever be." Hermione pressed her lips tightly together.

"He could end up being a friend." She crossed her arms. Ron scoffed. Hermione frowned.

"Believe me, Hermione." Ron stood up, brushing dust off his pants with his hands. "Stay away from him." Hermione stood up also.

"You can't make me, Ron." Hermione said defiantly. Ron looked at her.

"What's with you, Hermione? This is the bloke that's called you names since ever. He was involved with You-Know-Who, and has watched you suffer." Hermione swallowed.

"He was forced to, Ron! You know this." Hermione replied, raising her voice slightly. Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you defending him? Honestly, Hermione.." Hermione sighed.

"Whatever, Ron. I'm leaving." Ron shrugged as he headed to the Burrow. He didn't want Hermione to leave, but her attitude about Draco Malfoy was irking him. Hermione apparated to her place and grabbed the letters, throwing them into the fire. She didn't need them anymore, anyway. She walked over to her desk and sat down. She took a quill and some paper. She started writing a letter to Draco. It invited him to her residence, for tea. She didn't know what compelled her to do this.

She gave the letter to her owl to take to Draco. Hermione walked into a different room. In it was a piano. She sat on the piano bench and began to play.


End file.
